


Nouveaux départs

by Akemi_Ryuko



Series: Le Loup, l'Ours et le Hibou [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Autres Tags à venir, F/M, Flemme de marquer tous les persos, Gustave Délicieux (OC), Gustave est délicieux, Neila est une psychopathe, Neila la Louve (OC), Vadim (OC), Vadim est russe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Ryuko/pseuds/Akemi_Ryuko
Summary: Neila est la fille d'une famille Nordique aisée vivant à Cyrodiil.Vadim est l'un des derniers Nordiques d'Atmora, forcé de partir pour Bordeciel.Gustave est un mage et un cuisinier hors pair cherchant à affiner ses talents.Ils n'ont rien en commun, mais le destin est parfois très joueur...De vieilles blessures seront rouvertes, le passé refera surface, et... ces pâtisseries sont vraiment délicieuses, Gustave !(résumé nul pour une fiction écrite à deux)





	1. (N) - Escapade Nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est écrite à deux, pour trois personnages à suivre. Une lettre (N/V/G) précisera quel point de vue sera utilisé dans chaque chapitre.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et les rares étoiles que l'on apercevait ne dispensaient que peu de lumière. C'était la soirée idéale pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.  
Assise devant sa coiffeuse, la jeune femme fit mine de se préparer afin d'aller se coucher. Elle redoutait une visite de l'un de ses parents, ou d'un domestique. S'ils découvraient qu'elle tenterait de s'enfuir, nul doute que cela ne se terminerait pas bien pour elle. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté... non, il valait mieux ne plus y penser.

Comme elle le soupçonnait, l'une des domestiques du manoir, une Bosmer, vint frapper à sa porte, afin de voir si elle ne manquait de rien. Elle la congédia vite, lui demandant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Après avoir entendu les pas de l'elfe s'éloigner, elle ouvrit son armoire, retira une petite pile de vêtement, et enleva le double fond. Lorsqu'on était dans sa situation, on apprenait vite quelques combines afin que personne ne tombe sur une armure en cuir , par exemple. Elle la prit, en plus d'une dague, puis remit la plaque de bois, les vêtements, et referma l'armoire.  
L'armure enfilée et la dague au côté, elle alla chercher un sac sous son lit, qu'elle remplit de vêtements plus simples – bien qu'il ne soit pas simple de trouver des vêtements basiques au milieu de robes que l'on aurait dit de gala – , d'une bourse, et de quelques rations de nourriture, ''empruntées'' aux cuisines.  
Un rapide passage à sa coiffeuse afin de nouer ses cheveux noirs en une queue-de-cheval, une extinction de bougies, et elle était enfin prête à partir !

Elle ouvrit en grand la fenêtre de sa chambre et avisa le sol, quelques mètres plus bas. Elle avait déjà fait cela des milliers de fois, ce ne fut donc qu'une affaire de quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne soit en bas, récupérant le sac qu'elle avait lancé, puis qu'elle se mette à courir afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cette maison qui était censée être son foyer.  
Ses pas finirent par ralentir, devenant une marche tranquille jusqu'aux portes de la ville. La cité impériale était belle, et peut-être que ses jardins lui manqueraient, mais elle ne pouvait plus rester ici.  
Arrivée aux portes de la ville, la jeune femme dut faire face aux deux gardes, qui la maintenaient fermée. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de passer, et ils ne pouvaient pas juste se contenter de la laisser passer. De plus, ses parents en seraient vite informés, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.  
Une distraction se présenta d'elle-même, et plus rapidement qu'elle n'osait l'espérer. Un homme, certainement bien imbibé d'alcool, commençait à faire du tapage dans la rue principale. Les gardes s'empressèrent d'aller maîtriser l'individu, qui se mit à beugler ce qui devait être de base une chanson d'amour, à ce qu'il semblait. Ensuite, ils l'escorteraient certainement chez lui. Parfait.

La porte passée, elle fonça aux écuries, et fut heureuse de découvrir son cheval brossé, étrillé, et scellé. Elle déposa une petite bourse dans la cachette habituelle pour le petit valet qui l'avait aidée. Il n'y avait que lui pour être au courant de ses escapades nocturnes et pour l'y aider. Elle songea qu'elle aurait aimé l'emmener avec elle, loin de cette vie, mais malheureusement, c'était impossible. Les parents du garçon étaient en ville, et il ne se résoudrait jamais à les quitter.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter sur son cheval, une voix se fit entendre dans les ombres.

« Eh bien, ma chère. Vous me quittez déjà ? »

Elle n'avait nul besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Andorius Narcius, un Impérial à qui sa main était promise. Elle avait toujours haï cet homme, et il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de gagner ses faveurs.

« La dernière fois ne vous a-t-elle pas suffit ? Vous souhaitez encore vous échapper ? »

Elle le dévisagea, ses yeux d'ambre lançant des éclairs. Elle n'avait nul besoin qu'il lui rappelle ce qu'il avait fait. Mais cette fois, rien ne la stopperais.

« Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez encore quelqu'un sous la main pour me faire chanter. Vous avez tué la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. Et n'allez pas me faire croire que vous vous en prendriez à mes parents. Ils ne représentent rien pour moi, mais leur agression, comparé à celle d'un Nordique ouvrier, ne restera pas impunie. »

Il la considéra un moment, leurs regards se croisant pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il ne détourne le regard.

« Je dois bien admettre que vous avez raison sur ce point. Cependant... »  
« Cependant, j'ai raison, que vous le vouliez ou non. Alors laissez moi partir, et vous vous en sortirez. Empêchez-moi de le faire, et vous finirez avec une dague en travers de la gorge. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Lord Narcius ? »

L'homme resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre. Son expression, jusque là détendue, se fit plus dure.

« Mademoiselle Sang-de-Loup, je vous connais. Vous n'oseriez pas- »

En un instant, elle fut sur lui, dague dégainée, et collée contre sa gorge. Lorsqu'il déglutit, un peu de sang coula le long de son cou.  
La voix de la jeune femme se fit bien plus froide, plus grave.

« Tu ne me connais pas, Andorius, et tu ne me connaîtra jamais. Alors laisse-moi partir, ou je te jure que je finis ce que j'ai commencé. Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps, déjà. »

Elle appuya un peu plus la lame, laissant couler un peu plus de sang, jusqu'à ce qu'il glapisse. Les quelques larmes qu'il tenta de garder dans ses yeux fut la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.  
Elle le lâcha, lui arracha un bout de la manche de sa tunique, essuya la lame de sa dague avec et la rangea. Puis, sans lui accorder un regard de plus, elle monta en selle et mit son cheval au galop, lâchant l'étoffe au passage. La route serait longue, mais sa liberté était au bout.

Elle devait faire vite, elle le savait. Dans quelques instants, l'autre aurait repris ses esprits et accourrait vers la garde afin de leur exposer le problème. Puis ils se lanceraient certainement à sa poursuite. Plus vite elle atteindrait la frontière, plus vite elle sera en sécurité. Ou du moins, elle l'espérait.  
Elle n'eut qu'un bref instant de nostalgie pour tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette ville qu'elle quittait désormais, mais cette nostalgie, cette mélancolie fut bientôt remplacée par une profonde haine de l'endroit, et de tout ce qui y vivait. Sa vraie vie commençait aujourd'hui, elle le savait. Son cheval toujours galopant, la nuit se referma sur lui et sa cavalière, les coupant du reste du monde, pour au moins quelques heures.


	2. (V) Les Derniers Atmorans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si le style de ce chapitre est différent, c'est qu'il est écrit par la seconde personne à l'oeuvre sur cette fiction. Donc pas d'inquiétudes !

_« On va bientôt manquer de ressources. »_

Dans les blanches contrées glacées des côtes d’Atmora, cette contrée devenue inhospitalière et inadaptée à la vie, quelques âmes persistent, domptant tant bien que mal cette nature qui leur en veut tellement. Autour du brasier géant qui les tiens à une température convenable, quelques hommes et femmes sont rassemblés, vêtus de pièces d’armures et de fourrures. Le plus grand d’entre eux, leur chef, prend la parole.

_« La situation commence à être critique. Les chasses sont de plus en plus mauvaises, plus aucune récolte ne veut pousser, et la mer à décider de nous punir en emportant notre dernier pécheur. Bientôt, nous n’aurons plus rien à manger. »_

Le ton grave de l’homme soulignait son air déjà sévère. C’était un homme relativement grand, au visage dur et marqué par le temps et le combat. Ses yeux clairs et ses courts cheveux blonds démarquaient aisément sa nature : On reconnaissait ainsi facilement les Nordiques d’Atmora. Son imposante stature et sa posture fière étaient signe d’une grande confiance. Pourtant, son ton grave trahissait son inquiétude. Auprès de lui, autour du feu, ils ne sont que peu nombreux. Une dizaine, tout au plus. Des hommes, des femmes, tous portant cette apparence très Nordique.

_« Quelle est notre solution, Torgier ? »_

L’une des femmes situées près du fameux Torgier, le chef de la tribu, venait de s’exprimer. Elle portait un air très inquiet sur son visage, qu’elle laissa rapidement tomber en direction de son ventre rebondi.

_« Je ne sais pas encore, Helgir, je n’ai pas encore réellement eu le temps d’y réfléchir. »_

Un long silence s’imposa. Le vent glacial se calma petit à petit, la Mer des Fantômes semblait retrouver un semblant de calme, mais pour combien de temps ? Alors que tous semblaient plongés dans leurs réflexions, des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre dans la neige qui entourait l’ensemble de huttes qui servait de camps aux Atmorans. Des bruits de pas, accompagné du son d’une masse que l’on traînerait au sol. D’entre les roches apparu finalement un homme, imposant, qui traînait le cadavre inerte d’un énorme ours. Torgier, Helgir et les autres l’accueillir en héros, et l’aidèrent à déplacer la carcasse vers le centre du camp, auprès du feu, avant que celle-ci ne gèle et que sa viande ne se perde.

_\- Avec ça, on devrait avoir de quoi tenir encore quelques jours, deux ou trois au maximum._

_\- C’est le seul que tu ais trouvé ? Demanda alors Torgier à son imposant camarade._

_\- Malheureusement, répondit celui-ci. J’ai erré pendant trois heures et c’est la seule bête que j’ai trouvé. Je n’ai pas pu partir bien plus au Nord, il y a une grande brèche qui s’est formée dans la toundra._

_\- Je vois … Au moins nous avons celui-ci. Merci, Vadim._

Le dénommé Vadim salua son chef d’un mouvement de tête, et s’en retourna vers la carcasse de l’ours qu’il avait rapporté. Il était au moins aussi imposant que son chef, mais contrairement à Torgier, Vadim n’avait plus le moindre cheveu sur le crâne. Son regard si glacial et pourtant si profond était bien souvent une source d’apaisement pour ses compères, étant donné son calme olympien. Vadim était le gardien de la tribu : Il était le mieux formé au combat, et se chargeait de la sécurité des autres. Ses talents martiaux étaient tels qu’il suffisait à lui seul à garder les autres en sécurité.

_\- Vadim ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir en un seul morceau !_

_\- Je suis aussi heureux de te revoir, Helgir. Comment se porte ton petit bonhomme ?_

_\- Plutôt bien, je crois. Je le sens bouger sans cesse !_

Autant Vadim et Helgir étaient proches, autant il ne se passait rien d’ambigüe entre eux : Helgir était la veuve d’Argneir, le défunt pêcheur disparu dans la Mer des Fantômes. Il était aussi un grand ami de Vadim. Le danger était tel dans la Mer des Fantômes qu’à chaque fois qu’il devait partir, Argneir prenait le temps de discuter avec Vadim. Depuis quelques jours, leur dernière discussion ne cessait de faire hurler son écho dans l’esprit du gardien Atmoran.

_« Vadim. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point chacune de mes expéditions est dangereuse. Et tu sais aussi que tu es sans doute l’ami le plus cher que j’ai ici. J’ai confiance en toi. Je te fais une confiance aveugle. Et c’est pour ça que … Si un jour, je venais à ne pas revenir d’une pêche … Je veux que tu veilles autant que possible sur ma femme, et que tu remettes ça à mon enfant. »_

Et ça, ce n’était ni plus ni moins que son amulette. Une amulette en fer forgé, une belle pièce. Elle était sans cesse attachée à la ceinture de Vadim, qui la lui rendait à chacun de ses retours. Cette fois, il n’allait pas pouvoir lui rendre.

_\- Écoute, Helgir. Je suis désolé pour Argneir. J’imagine à quel point ça à dû être dur pour toi._

_\- En effet … Merci, Vadim. Lorsqu’il partait, tu as toujours été là pour m’aider._

_\- Je l’ai promis à Argneir. Il était mon ami, et il m’a demandé de te protéger et de t’aider autant que possible. Et il m’a aussi demandé … De te remettre ceci s’il venait à ne pas revenir un jour._

Portant sa main au niveau de sa ceinture, il dénoua l’attache en cuir de l’amulette pour ensuite la passer au cou d’Helgir.

_\- C’est son amulette. Il voulait qu’elle revienne à votre enfant quand celui-ci viendra au monde._

_\- Merci, Vadim. Merci._

Alors que sa tristesse commençait à se manifester au coin des yeux de la jeune femme, la large main du gardien passa sur son visage afin d’essuyer les larmes naissantes. Non seulement Vadim était le gardien de la bonne santé et du bien-être de sa tribu, mais il s’était aussi attribué, au fil des ans, le rôle de gardien émotionnel, tentant d’éviter toute tristesse, toute peine ou toute douleur à sa tribu, sa famille.

Quelques heures s’écoulèrent avant que l’ours ne soit entièrement dépecé. Une partie de sa viande fût préparée, tandis que le reste serait conservé dans des tonneaux de sels récupérés dans l’épave d’un navire échoué non loin de là. Le bois qui le composait serait lui aussi réutilisé, que ça soit pour le feu ou pour quoi que ce soit d’autres. Les heures passèrent jusqu’à ce que vint le moment du repas, et tous se rejoignirent dans la grande hutte du chef Torgier afin de partager le repas. Autour de la grande table, des regards inquiets fusaient. Tous devenaient inquiets de leur avenir. Comment allaient-ils survivre sans bêtes ? Sur cette terre ou rien ne pousse ? Et maintenant, sans pécheur ? Sentant une tension monter, le chef décida de prendre la parole.

_\- Mes amis, je sais que vous êtes tous inquiets. Vous êtes tous concernés par notre avenir. Le gibier se fait rare, ou vit trop au Nord pour que nous puissions le chasser. Et notre dernier pécheur a, malheureusement pour nous, pris sa place auprès des héros de Sovngarde. Nous devons trouver une solution pour perdurer, mais laquelle …_

_\- Peut-être pourrions-nous migrer vers le Nord, au-delà de la Faille et de la Toundra ? J’ai pu y repéré des mammouths, mais étant donné que j’étais seul, je n’ai pas osé m’en approcher, annonça alors Heirn, l’éclaireur de la tribu._

_\- C’est trop risqué. La moitié de la tribu n’aurait pas la possibilité de traverser la Faille, dit-il en portant un regard désolé vers Helgir et Frodring, l’ancien._

_\- J’y ai réfléchi un moment, et je pense qu’il n’y a qu’une seule solution, déclara Vadim en se levant et en s’appuyant sur la table._

_\- Nous t’écoutons, Vadim._

_\- Ça ne va sans doute pas vous plaire, mais nous devons nous rendre à l’évidence. Nous n’avons plus la possibilité d’exploiter les ressources qui nous furent offertes des années durant. Nous n’avons qu’une seule solution … Quitter le continent, et rejoindre Tamriel._

Aucune parole ne traversa l’air à la suite des mots de Vadim. De nombreux regards s’échangèrent. De nombreuses questions s’insinuèrent dans les esprits des Atmorans. Étaient-ils réellement prêts à quitter ces terres ? Étaient-ils prêts à travers la dangereuse Mer des Fantômes pour s’installer sur un continent dont ils ne connaissent rien ?

_\- Je sais que l’idée de quitter cet endroit n’est pas la plus plaisante, mais nous devons nous rendre à l’évidence, nous n’avons pas d’autre choix._

_\- L’idée n’est pas si bête, souleva Helgir. Le bateau qui s’est échoué près de chez nous … Il venait du Sud, n’est-ce pas ? Il a traversé la Mer des Fantômes ! Donc il doit y avoir des villes, là-bas !_

_\- Je comprends l’idée, expliqua Torgier, mais nous ne connaissons rien de Tamriel, et la Mer des Fantômes est bien trop dangereuse._

_\- En fait, si, on peut connaître quelques petites choses de Tamriel, chef. J’ai récupéré une carte dans le bateau échoué, lança Heirn._

_\- Fait nous voir ça._

De sa sacoche de cuir, l’éclaireur sortit alors un long morceau de papier enroulé, qu’il déploya sur la table. C’était effectivement une carte représentant une partie de Tamriel, plus précisément Haute-Roche, Lenclume, Bordeciel, Cyrodiil et Morrowind.

_\- Je ne sais pas vraiment laquelle de ces contrées serait la plus favorable à nous recevoir._

_\- Au stade ou nous en sommes, je pense que nous n’avons pas tant de temps que ça pour y réfléchir. Et même si ça me fait mal de l’admettre … Nous séparer semble la solution la plus aisée afin d’assurer notre survie à tous, échappa le chef de tribu._

La dizaine d’Atmorans se rassembla alors autour de la carte. Ils écoutèrent les études topographiques et climatologiques d’Heirn, ainsi que les récits de Frodring l’Ancien, afin de se faire une idée de comment était fait le continent de Tamriel. De longues heures passèrent, une discussion intense se mit en place, et tous se décidèrent sur leur destination : Frodring l’Ancien et deux autres partiraient pour Haute-Roche, Heirn et Torgier continueraient leur route jusqu’à Lenclume, quelques hommes se tenteraient à rejoindre Cyrodiil ou Morrowind. Quant à Vadim et Helgir, ils partiraient ensemble en direction de Bordeciel. Les décisions étant prises, tous savaient qu’ils auraient beaucoup de mal à se revoir par la suite. Mais tous se promirent de rester en contact autant que possible, de se donner des nouvelles, et un jour, de se retrouver. Torgier s’absenta quelques secondes de la salle principale et revint avec une caisse chargée de bouteilles d’alcool, qu’il déposa lourdement sur la table.

_« Mes amis, ce soir est probablement le dernier soir où nous dinons ensemble. Alors, je vous propose de sceller notre amitié à travers ces bouteilles. »_

Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants afin de distribuer les boissons à tous, il était bien temps de se mettre du baume au cœur. Malgré le vent atroce et glacial qui faisait rage à l’extérieur, l’ambiance dans la hutte était des plus chaleureuses alors que tous s’allièrent pour faire retentir un magnifique cri de cœur.

_« A Atmora ! »_

Tous trinquèrent, burent et mangèrent, retrouvant petit à petit un espoir perdu. Ils savaient que la séparation serait dure, mais qu’au bout du voyage se trouverait la continuité de leur existence, sur des terres prospèrent qui leur offriraient le choix de pouvoir être qui ils voudraient, et non qui ils devaient être.

Dès le lendemain tous se mirent à l’œuvre afin d’orchestrer le grand départ. Le bateau échoué ne pourrait pas repartir, mais son bois était encore en bon état, et servirait à créer de plus petites embarcations. Il fallut une demi-journée à la tribu pour concevoir les embarcations, forts de leur savoir-faire. Les dernières rations furent partagées entre tous, et tous les effets personnels importants chargés dans les bateaux de fortunes. Il était temps. Temps de dire adieu à ses contrées glaciales et inhospitalières. Adieu à ces conditions de vie qui relevaient plutôt de la survie. Adieu à cette existence difficile. Et surtout, adieu à ce village de fortune. Adieu à tous les moments qui avaient fait ce camp. Et adieu à ceux qui l’avaient forgé. Adieu à cette famille qui s’était créé. Adieu à cette tribu. Vadim et Helgir furent les derniers à prendre la mer. Dans la tête de Vadim, il n’y avait plus qu’une seule idée : Bordeciel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jusqu'ici, Vadim parle normalement, car il parle sa langue natale, l'Atmoran. Mais lorsqu'il arrivera en Bordeciel...


	3. (N) - Arrivée en Bordeciel

Après avoir passé le pont menant à la cité impériale, la cavalière fit virer son cheval sur le chemin partant vers la droite, soit vers le nord. Elle avait en tête de se rendre dans la ville de Bruma. Tout d'abord car c'était sur son chemin, afin de se rendre en Bordeciel. Ensuite car, cette ville étant proche de la patrie des Nordiques, elle n'y serait pas la seule présente. Si les gardes avaient pour ordre de rechercher une jeune Nordique, elle avait bien plus de chances de passer inaperçue.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de s'être suffisamment éloignée de la capitale, elle fit ralentir sa monture, la faisant légèrement trotter. Elle leva le visage vers le ciel, contemplant les étoiles et profitant de l'air pur. Une vague de chagrin la submergea et, en portant une main à son visage, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi ? La dernière fois que ça lui était arrivé... cela semblait remonter à une éternité. Sans doute parvenait-elle enfin à évacuer ses émotions, loin de l'univers strict et obligeant qu'avaient créé ses parents. Fermant les yeux quelques instants, elle laissa des souvenirs de jours plus heureux remonter à la surface de son esprit. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, mais retomba cependant bien vite. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'y avait jamais eu que deux personnes ayant réellement compté pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui, l'une d'elles était partie, et l'autre était six pieds sous terre.

Rejetant au loin ces pensées, elle se concentra de nouveau sur le chemin. Mis à part d'éventuels bandits ou voyageurs, elle ne risquait pas de croiser beaucoup de monde, à cette heure-ci. De temps à autre, elle apercevait quelques animaux, mais aucun n'osa trop s'approcher. Le problème serait de rencontrer une meute de loups affamés, ou bien un ours. Dans ces cas-là, eh bien, sa monture était rapide, et plutôt endurante. En espérant que cela suffise.

Lorsque, enfin, les contours de Bruma se dessinèrent au loin, le soleil apparut, lui aussi. La fatigue de sa fuite nocturne disparut alors aussitôt. Bientôt, elle serait en dehors de Cyrodiil, et avec un peu de chance, ses éventuels poursuivants stopperaient leur traque. Oh, elle serait recherchée, c'était sûr. La fille unique, et donc unique héritière, de la famille Sang-de-Loup ne pouvait disparaître sans conséquences. La question était : à quel point l'équipe de recherche était grande ? Quelques soldats ou mercenaires étaient plus faciles à éviter qu'une troupe toute entière, bien que plus difficile à repérer.

En approchant des portes de la ville, elle retint son souffle. Les deux gardes postés à la porte allaient-ils tenter de l'arrêter ? La nouvelle n'avait pas pu leur parvenir aussi vite, pensa-t-elle afin de se rassurer. Mettant pied à terre, elle s'avança.

« Halte-là, voyageuse ! »

Tout à coup, son corps se tendit. Elle porta discrètement la main à sa dague, prête à agir au moindre signe d'ennuis. Le garde qui l'avait interpellé désigna sa monture d'un signe de tête.

« Vous devriez laisser votre monture à l'écurie, avant d'entrer en ville. La pauvre bête a l'air d'être épuisée. »

C'était simplement pour cela. Son cheval. Il n'allait pas l'arrêter. Cependant, elle n'éloigna pas la main de son arme. Simple précaution.

« Je vous remercie du conseil. »  
« Pas de problème, madame. »

L'écurie se trouvait juste devant les portes, et il fut simple d'en trouver le propriétaire. L'homme était occupé à nourrir les bêtes présentes dans l'enclos. La jeune femme l'interpella.

« Qu- Oh ! Une voyageuse ! Bonjour ! »

Il se dépêcha de terminer sa tâche avant de sortir de l'enclos, s'arrêtant devant elle. Il observa alors sa monture.

« Belle bête. Ces chevaux-là sont bons. Très bons. Je suppose que vous voulez le laisser ici le temps de votre séjour à Bruma ? »  
« Si cela ne vous dérange pas. »  
« Bien sûr que non ! C'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais l'occasion de revoir une bête pareille ! Voyons... je vais le faire manger, boire, puis l'emmener se reposer un peu. Il a l'air exténué. Je vérifierais également son équipement. Si je peux être indiscret, où comptez-vous vous rendre ? »  
« En Bordeciel. »  
« Bordeciel ? Eh bien, vous devriez lui trouver de quoi se réchauffer. Le climat est un peu plus rude ici qu'à la capitale, par exemple, mais là-bas, c'est encore pire. »  
« J'y penserais. Merci. »  
« Et si je peux me permettre... il ne fait pas forcément bon d'être là-bas, par les temps qui courent. Paraît qu'une guerre civile y a éclaté, et que ça a coûté la vie du haut-roi. »

Effectivement, elle avait eu quelques échos de cela, de la part de ses parents, du personnel, ou bien d'invités. Le haut-roi Torryg aurait été tué par un homme nommé Ulfric Sombrage, le jarl de Vendeaume et chef de la rébellion. Certains disent même qu'il l'aurait tué d'un cri !

« Merci de me prévenir, mais je compte m'y rendre, guerre ou non. »  
« Comme vous voudrez. Jusqu'à quand comptez-vous rester ici ? »  
« Le moins longtemps possible. D'ici ce soir au plus tard, je ne serais plus là. »  
« Vous devriez vous laisser le temps, ainsi qu'à votre monture, de vous reposer. »  
« Je ne peux pas. »

L'homme ne poussa pas plus loin. Soit il avait un minimum de jugeote, soit il avait l'habitude d'énergumènes comme elle.

« Bien. Je ferais en sorte qu'il soit prêt à repartir. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis repartit en direction des portes, laissant son cheval aux bons soins de l'homme. Les gardes la laissèrent passer sans plus lui prêter d'attention. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle trouva vite l'auberge, un petit endroit qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qui remplissait ses fonctions.

Contre une dizaine de septims, elle put dormir quelques heures dans une sécurité relative. Vers midi, comme elle l'avait demandé, on vint la réveiller. C'était la fille des propriétaires de l'auberge, qui semblait plus que nerveuse. La fuyarde eut de suite un mauvais pressentiment.

« Madame, vous feriez mieux de partir immédiatement. »  
« Pourquoi ? »

La fille regarda autour d'elle, comme pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne se trouvait là.

« Il y a... Il y a des soldats, en bas. Ils cherchent une jeune femme. Une Nordique. »  
« Je ne crois pas être la seule Nordique en ville. »  
« Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Cependant, vous ressemblez fort à la description qu'ils ont faite de la personne qu'ils recherchaient... »

Sa dague fut vite en dehors de son fourreau, tous ses sens en alerte. La fille retint à grand-peine un cri.

« Ca-Calmez-vous ! Nous ne leur avons pas dit que vous étiez ici ! »  
« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ? »  
« Ces soldats ne sont pas vraiment commodes, et l'homme à leur tête encore moins. Je ne sais pas ce que vous leur avez fait, mais nul doute que vous passerez un sale quart d'heure s'ils mettaient la main sur vous. »  
« L'homme à leur tête ? Décrivez-le moi. »  
« Un Impérial. Taille moyenne, cheveux courts et bruns. Les yeux marrons clairs. Oh ! Et il avait cette cicatrice au cou... »

Alors ce cher Andorius était ici, lui-même à la poursuite de celle qui avait manqué de le tuer il y avait à peine quelques heures ? Peut-être qu'il avait enfin une once de courage... ou bien il était encore plus stupide qu'il en avait l'air.

« Ma mère m'a envoyée vous prévenir, en disant que je passerais plus inaperçue qu'elle ou que mon père. Nous pouvons vous aider à fuir, si vous le voulez. »

Les motivations de ces personnes n'étaient pas claires, mais s'ils comptaient l'aider, autant accepter.

« Il me faut certaines choses, avant de partir. »  
« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »  
« Ramènes-moi une cape, suffisamment chaude et couvrante, et trouve quelque chose pour protéger mon cheval du froid. »  
« O-Oui madame ! »

La cavalière glissa quelques septims dans la main de la fille, lui conseillant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'une aussi jeune personne ne soit violentée par Andorius et ses hommes par sa faute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille revint, mais elle avait les mains vides. Elle s'empressa de s'expliquer.

« Les hommes sont dans la ville, en train de faire le tour des bâtiments. J'ai déposé toutes vos affaires en bas de votre fenêtre. Vous pourrez en sauter sans vous faire mal, puis fuir. Je me suis dit... Je me suis dit que s'ils me voyaient monter avec ces affaires, je serais plus que suspecte à leurs yeux, alors... »

Un sourire naquit au coin des lèvres de la femme. Cette petite était plutôt intelligente.

« Tu as bien fait. Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en danger. »  
« Je... Je me suis permise d'aller à l'écurie, pour qu'il me dise de quoi votre cheval aurait besoin. Lorsque vous sortirez, il devrait être prêt... »  
« Quel est ton nom ? »  
« Mes parents m'ont appelée Eyja, en l'honneur de la championne de Cyrodiil ! »  
« Eh bien, merci beaucoup, Eyja. Tu fais honneur à ton nom. Veille bien sur tes parents. »

Elle ouvrait déjà la fenêtre afin de sortir lorsqu'Eyja l'interpella.

« Madame ? J'ai entendu dire que vous vous appeliez Neila... Neila Sang-de-Loup... alors, vous êtes... »  
« Oui. Et je suis sûre qu'elle serait fière qu'une jeune femme telle que toi porte son prénom. »

La fille se mit à sourire, avant de prendre une expression des plus solennelles.

« Bonne chance, Neila. Que les Divins vous gardent ! »

Neila sauta alors par la fenêtre, et se réceptionna près d'un tonneau, sur lequel était posé une lourde étoffe noire. En la prenant, elle découvrit une longue cape. Le tissu était chaud, lorsqu'elle le posa sur ses épaules. Rabattant la capuche, elle longea l'arrière de l'auberge, avant de se stopper au bout de celui-ci. Elle jeta un coup d’œil dans la rue, et ne vit aucun soldat. Elle se prit à prier Nocturne, juste avant de s'élancer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les portes de la ville, personne ne sembla la remarquer. Elle pouvait déjà voir son cheval qui piétinait d'impatience lorsque quelqu'un la héla derrière elle. Sans même jeter un coup d’œil à la personne, elle se mit à courir en direction de sa monture, la sifflant. L'animal pivota légèrement sur le côté, lui permettant de monter en selle plus aisément. Elle sortit en vitesse quelques septims de sa bourse et les lança au propriétaire de l'écurie, le remerciant d'avoir pris soin de son cheval.

Puis, sans plus attendre, alors que les soldats commençaient à avancer dans sa direction, elle fit partir sa monture au triple galop et la fit contourner Bruma par le sud, avant de continuer sa route vers les chaînes montagneuses séparant Cyrodiil de Bordeciel. Vers l'ouest, il y avait un passage, appelé le Col du Clos. Celui-ci la mènerait au village d'Helgen, où elle espérait être enfin en sécurité, loin de sa famille.

Comme lors de sa fuite de la Cité Impériale, elle ne ralentit que lorsque ses poursuivants seraient assez loin. Poursuivants bien réels, cette fois-ci.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin le col, le ciel se colorait d'un doux rose-orangé, annonçant la tombée de la nuit. Sa monture commençait à fatiguer, mais ils ne seraient pas en sécurité avant d'avoir atteint l'autre côté. Afin de la soulager un peu, Neila mit pied à terre, et la guida par la bride. Si on la suivait encore, elle supposa qu'ils s'arrêteraient, à un moment ou à un autre, afin de se reposer. Sa motivation et la peur d'être ramenée de force chez elle furent les seules choses la gardant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à Helgen, la journée semblait déjà bien entamée. Heureusement pour elle, plusieurs personnes la remarquèrent, et vinrent à sa rencontre. Elle était clairement fatiguée, ils ne perdirent donc pas de temps en vains bavardages et lui demandèrent directement s'ils pouvaient s'occuper de son cheval. Elle répondit d'un simple hochement de tête, et sa monture épuisée fut emmenée se reposer, une fois encore. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à lui faire subir cela une troisième fois. Puis on la mena jusqu'à l'auberge du village, où elle se vit directement attribuer un lit. Elle payerait le double de la chambre lorsqu'elle se réveillera, histoire de compenser son arrivée catastrophique, se dit-elle.

Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Impossible de le savoir. Mais elle se sentait bien mieux, maintenant. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la salle commune, son estomac grogna à la vue de l'assiette qui semblait l'attendre. L'aubergiste lui sourit chaleureusement tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

« Venez donc vous restaurer ! Vous nous avez fait une peur bleue, lorsque vous êtes arrivée. »  
« Je suis désolée, pour cela. »  
« Oh, ce n'est rien. Vous au moins, vous n'arrivez pas en saignant de partout ! Le sang est plutôt compliqué à nettoyer, parfois. »

La remarque arracha presque un sourire à l'arrivante. Elle espérait que personne ne lui poserait trop de questions. Des légionnaires semblaient stationner par ici, mieux valait que personne ne sache qu'elle était une fuyarde.

« Votre cheval s'est aussi reposé. Il semblait au moins aussi fatigué que vous. »  
« C'est à croire que ça va devenir une habitude... »

Elle réalisa trop tard ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais heureusement pour elle, l'homme ne releva pas.

« Mangez, tant que c'est encore chaud. Après, je suis persuadée que vous voudrez voir comment se porte votre monture. Au fait, je m'appelle Vilod. »  
« Merci. »

Neila mangea son repas en silence, observant les alentours. Quelques personnes la regardaient, se demandant sûrement d'où elle venait et ce qui lui était arrivé, mais la plupart buvaient et riaient tout en écoutant les chants du barde.

Son repas terminé, elle insista auprès de Vilod afin de payer un supplément afin de compenser les circonstances de son arrivée. Puis l'homme demanda à Hamming, un enfant du village, d'amener la voyageuse auprès de son cheval. Le petit se fit un plaisir de remplir sa mission, en profitant pour faire la discussion.

« C'est mon papa, Torolf, qui vous a amené à l'auberge. Il m'a dit que vous vous êtes presque évanouie ! C'est vrai ? »  
« Oui, c'est vrai. »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« J'étais... très fatiguée. »  
« Oh. Vous savez, moi aussi, des fois, je suis très fatigué, mais je m'évanouis pas ! »  
« Mon voyage a été plutôt long. »  
« Vous venez d'où ? »  
« De Cyrodiil. »  
« Ouah ! J'aimerais bien y aller, à Cyrodiil ! Y paraît que la capitale est super grande, et super belle ! Vous y êtes déjà allée ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un homme arriva dans leur direction.

« Hamming, cesse d'embêter cette jeune femme. Va plutôt aider ta mère, à la maison. »  
« Oui, papa... »

L'enfant partit en traînant les pieds, ayant sûrement espéré passer un peu plus de temps avec l'étrange voyageuse.

« Excusez mon fils. Il est toujours très curieux. »  
« C'est un enfant. C'est plutôt normal. »  
« Oui, c'est sûr. Vous souhaitez peut-être voir votre monture ? »  
« Oui. »  
« Suivez-moi. »

Elle suivit l'homme qu'elle estima être Torolf jusqu'à un semblant d'écurie, déjà presque pleine de chevaux présentant des armures impériales. Son cheval était à côté, déjà prêt à repartir.

« C'est une très belle bête, on en vois pas souvent des comme ça ici. On l'a nourri, brossé, et étrillé. Il s'est reposé, et je crois qu'il est impatient de reprendre la route. Si je peux me permettre, où comptez-vous aller ? »  
« En fait... je ne sais pas. Je souhaitais atteindre Bordeciel, mais maintenant que j'y suis, je ne sais plus trop où aller. »  
« Eh bien... vous aurez certainement besoin d'argent, alors vous pouvez tenter d'aller à Epervine. Si vous ne trouvez pas de travail là-bas, le jarl ou les habitants du coin pourront toujours vous aider. »  
« Merci de l'information. Je ferais mieux de me mettre en route le plus vite possible. »

Torolf acquiesça, et la laissa seule, lui souhaitant bonne route. Selon les cartes qu'elle avait étudié, Epervine se trouvait à l'ouest d'Helgen, à moins d'une demi-journée à cheval. Neila alla donc rejoindre sa monture, et se mit en selle. Au moins, cette fois, elle n'avait pas à partir précipitamment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quand tu te rends compte que tu as donné le nom de ton personnage principal à la moitié du second chapitre...


	4. (V) - L'Aube du Renouveau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et à partir de maintenant... Vadim parle russe...

Éternel. Le voyage leur semblait éternel. Vadim et Helgir n’arrivaient plus à compter les jours qui passaient. La seule chose qu’ils parvenaient à voir, c’était leurs rations qui s’épuisaient à une vitesse ahurissante. Bien plus rapide que leur barque, en tout cas. Helgir commençait à perdre espoir. La Mer des Fantômes ne portait pas son nom pour rien, et elle ne craignait qu’une chose : ne pas pouvoir donner naissance à son enfant. La mélancolie n’avait cessé de l’envahir depuis leur départ d’Atmora, mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait embarqué avec celui qui était sans doute le plus robuste de la tribu, tant physiquement qu’émotionnellement. Vadim n’avait pas de réelle difficulté à apaiser la pauvre jeune femme. Et il ne se faisait pas non plus de réels soucis, pour lui, il était certains qu’ils arriveraient bientôt.

_\- J’ai l’impression qu’on en verra jamais le bout_ , laissa échapper Helgir.

_\- Mais si, tu t’inquiètes pour rien ! Je suis sûr qu’on arrivera bientôt. Tu verras !_

_\- Je l’espère, Vadim. Je l’espère …_

Son long soupir s’enveloppa d’une brume fraîche, à peine perceptible dans la buée épaisse qui recouvrait la Mer. Le ciel était à peine perceptible, il était très compliqué de savoir quel moment de la journée régnait. Et encore plus de savoir depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis.

Le ventre de la future mère émit soudain un petit bruit. Elle semblait avoir faim. Dans la grande sacoche, maintenant tombante et presque plate, qui trônait à sa droite, Vadim plongea la main et finit par sortir une pièce de viande séchée. Ce n’était clairement pas le met le plus raffiné que la jeune femme avait connu, mais au moins ça aurait le mérite de les nourrir, son enfant et elle. Vadim, lui, n’avait que très peu mangé depuis le départ. Il économisait ses forces pour les moments où il devait lutter contre les vents et les vagues, et gardait un maximum de nourriture pour Helgir. Si lui ne passait pas la Mer des Fantômes, il ne voulait qu’une chose, qu’Helgir arrive saine et sauve. C’était son rôle de Gardien, et quoi qu’il arrive, il ferait tout pour l’accomplir, même s’il devait défier les Divins.

Petit à petit, le ciel devenait bleu, et l’horizon se dessinait au-delà de cette épaisse brume qui s’atténuait. La Mer des Fantômes était enfin passée. Ils arrivaient dans les eaux plus calmes, qui longeaient la côte de Bordeciel au-delà de Fortdhiver. 

_\- On y est presque Helgir ! On arrive dans les eaux calmes, c’est bon signe !_

_\- Je pensais qu’on ne sortirait jamais de cette maudite Mer des Fantômes._

Enfin le ciel était visible, enfin les astres allaient pouvoir les aider. Le ciel commençait à rosir, le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière l’horizon, et au loin, bien au loin, un semblant de terre commençait à se dessiner. Les côtes abruptes de Fortdhiver, loin vers l’Ouest, étaient encore embuées par les rejets de la Mer des Fantômes, mais la hauteur de Solitude était déjà bien dessinée sur la ligne ondulante de cet horizon marin. La noirceur de la nuit commençait petit à petit à envelopper l’environnement, et à faire tomber Helgir dans la fatigue. Elle ne tarda pas à s’endormir. Vadim, lui, se concentrait sur les moindres lueurs qu’il pouvait voir afin de ne pas perdre la côte de vue. Demain, ils arriveraient enfin à bon port. Demain, ils pourraient enfin commencer une nouvelle vie. 

Un bruit força le Gardien à se réveiller en sursaut. Il s’était laissé emporté par les sombres drapées de la nuit et avait sombré dans le sommeil. Mais ce bruit qu’il le força à se réveiller … N’était autre que le cri strident d’un oiseau. Et les oiseaux sont toujours signe de terre. Il passa sa main dans l’eau glacée de la mer et s’arrosa le visage afin de se retrouver toutes ses capacités, et lorsqu’il remonta son regard humidifié vers l’horizon, il n’y avait plus de doute : c’était une petite ville qui se dessinait devant lui. Dans quelques heures, ils accosteraient dans un endroit civilisé. Enroulée dans sa peau de bête, la jeune Helgir était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Il était encore tôt, le soleil commençait à peine à jaillir derrière les grandes chaînes de montagnes qui recouvraient le paysage de Bordeciel. Le visage de Vadim s’illuminait autant que le ciel. Il avait réussi. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Vadim sentit un petit mouvement. C’était Helgir qui se réveillait. Elle n’eût aucun mot lorsqu’elle vit enfin les montagnes de Bordeciel baignées du rayonnement d’un soleil naissant. Elle se retourna vers Vadim, un grand sourire ornant son visage, et l’impatience pétillant dans son regard d’un bleu glacial. C’était là l’une des particularités des Atmorans, ou en tout cas, de cette tribu : Leur regard avait une empreinte de glace. Tous avaient les yeux d’une couleur bleue glaciale, d’une teinte d’acier ou d’un marron enneigé. Il ne leur fallu que quelques heures pour finalement accoster au petit port qui servait d’entrée à une ville enneigée, mais fort accueillante. Ils descendirent enfin de cette embarcation de fortune, y récupérèrent les quelques affaires qui y restèrent, et la laisser à mouiller dans ce qui était censé ressemblé aux restes d’un port qui pouvait accueillir de plus grandes embarcations, mais qui, à l’heure actuelle, ne voyait plus passer qu’un simple navire de pèche. Du regard, Vadim chercha immédiatement un bâtiment où ils pourraient se reposer, et sur les hauteurs de la ville, il aperçu un bâtiment à la cheminée fumante, où semblaient passer les gens. Il l’indiqua alors à Helgir et tout deux s’y rendirent rapidement. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Vadim fût quelque peu surpris de devoir se baisser pour entrer. Oui, Vadim est quelqu’un de massif. A quel point ? Il dépassait d’une tête et demi les quelques personnes qu’il avait croisé depuis son arrivée, et devait bien peser deux fois leur poids. Sans son armure.

Les deux Atmorans entrèrent alors dans le bâtiment, accueillis par un âtre brulant et de délicieuses odeurs de nourriture. Une voix amicale leur intima alors d’entrer et de s’installer bien au chaud. Et c’est là qu’allait entrer en ligne de compte un problème majeur avec l’immigration de ces deux personnes : la barrière de la langue. En soit, le langage des Nordiques de Bordeciel ressemblait quelque peu à la langue des derniers Atmorans, mais quelques mots étaient déformés, différents, et incompréhensibles. Alors qu’Helgir s’installa auprès du feu, Vadim s’approcha du gérant de l’établissement, qui tenta de garder son sourire en voyant cette masse s’approcher de lui.

\- Bonjour, mon massif camarade ! Que puis-je … Faire pour vous aujourd’hui ?

\- Bonjour. Nous besoin endroit pour reposer.

\- Un endroit pour se reposer ? Et bien nous avons une grande chambre. C’est pour vous deux j’imagine ?

_\- Da_

\- Très bien … Vous ne semblez pas très bien parler la langue, vous venez de loin ?

\- Atmora.

\- … Pardon ? Vous voulez dire, Atmora, le continent au Nord ? Au-delà de la Mer des Fantômes ? Mais je croyais qu’il n’y avait plus âme qui vive !

\- Nous être derniers. Mais plus nourriture. Alors nous partir et arriver ici. Quoi être nom de ville ?

\- Aubétoile ! Bienvenue à Aubétoile !

\- Merci. Aubétoile joli endroit. Par contre nous problème.

\- Un problème ? Quel est le problème ?

\- Nous pas avoir argent pour payer chambre.

\- Ah, je vois … Écoutez, vous venez tout droit d’Atmora, je ne vais tout de même pas vous refuser une chambre ! Et puis si ça peut vous aider, il y a deux mines en ville, je suis sûr que vous pourriez y trouver un peu de travail histoire de vous faire un peu d’argent !

\- Merci pour idée. Vous bon camarade.

\- Votre chambre est ici, dit l’aubergiste en pointant l’une des portes du doigt. Allez donc déposer vos affaires !

\- Merci.

Vadim, portant déjà toutes les affaires dans ses mains et sur ses épaules, s’empressa d’aller déposer tout ça dans la chambre indiquée par le patron, évitant encore une fois de se cogner la tête sur le cadre de la porte. Une fois les quelques affaires restantes déposées dans la chambre, à savoir son grand marteau, le sac qui contenait le maigre reste de provisions et la peau de bête dans laquelle Helgir avait passé les dernières nuits glaciales, Vadim ressortit de la chambre et alla s’adresser directement à sa comparse.

_\- Helgir, on va avoir besoin d’argent pour pouvoir rester ici. L’aubergiste m’a dis qu’il y avait deux mines en ville, je vais aller voir si je peux leur offrir mes services pour me faire un peu d’argent et payer nos nuits ici._

_\- Vadim, je ne peux pas te laisser te débrouiller tout seul pour nous deux ! Je vais venir aussi !_

_\- Même pas en rêve Helgir. Tu attends un petit, alors tu vas rester ici tranquillement et faire connaissance avec les gens d’ici. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ramènerais bien assez d’argent pour que l’on puisse rester ici un moment._

_\- Mais Vadim, je …_

_\- Je ne veux rien savoir Helgir, tu me laisses travailler et c’est tout._

_\- Hmpf … D’accord._

Vadim afficha un profond sourire sur son visage, glissant un instant sa main sur l’épaule d’Helgir en signe de réconfort. Sans attendre, il laissa la future maman auprès de l’âtre et quitta l’auberge. L’une des mines était facilement repérable, puisqu’elle se situait juste à côté du port dans lequel ils étaient arrivés, de l’autre côté des quais. L’autre mine, elle, était un peu plus dure à trouver, mais la fumée qui se dégageait de la fonderie juste devant aidait à la repérer au sommet de la ville. Il se dirigea alors vers la plus proche d’entre les deux, à savoir celle qui était juste à côté des quais. En arrivant devant la mine, il tomba sur un homme qui semblait superviser les opérations de quelques mineurs présents. Lorsque Vadim s’approcha de lui, l’homme n’attendit pas pour lui lancer un regard inquisiteur.

\- Laissez-moi deviner … Vous venez travailler à la mine ?

_\- Da_

\- Une masse comme vous ça devrait pouvoir trimballer un paquet de minerai, lança l’homme en observant Vadim de haut en bas. C’est quoi votre nom ?

\- Vadim.

\- Très bien Vadim, moi c’est Leigelf. Je serais votre patron ici, à la Mine de Vif-Argent. Ici on est la meilleure mine de tout Aubétoile, bien meilleurs que ces abrutis de la mine de Brise-Fer !

\- Quoi eux faire à vous ?

\- La propriétaire, Beitild, était ma femme. Mais je ne la supporte plus. Et en plus de ça, elle ose me faire de la concurrence.

\- Vous pas inquiéter, moi travailler pour vous maintenant alors vous faire beaucoup plus argent que elle.

\- Vous me plaisez bien vous, lança Leigelf avec un sourire amusé. Tenez, voici une pioche. Filez donc là-dedans et ramenez-moi autant de minerai de vif-argent que possible. Vous serez payé à la quantité ramenée. Compris ?

\- Compris.

Vadim se saisit sans attendre de la pioche et entra dans la mine. Il salua les quelques autres mineurs présents, tentant de trouver un coin libre. L’un des seuls emplacements était un début de tunnel à peine creusé. L’Atmoran commença à se préparer, échauffant sa nuque, ses mains et ses épaules, il se saisit de sa pioche et commença à creuser. Des heures durant, le bruit incessant des impacts de pioche sur la roche furent les seuls sons que les mineurs pouvaient entendre. La fin de la journée approchait déjà à grand pas, et Leigelf rappela ses mineurs en faisant retentir une cloche à l’entrée de la mine. Ne connaissant pas le signal, Vadim continuait à creuser, jusqu’à ce que l’un des mineurs approche pour l’informer que la journée était finie. Tous les mineurs remontèrent, présentant chacun à leur tour leur prise du jour. Les butins semblaient maigres, mais les yeux de tous s’écarquillèrent quand arriva Vadim à la sortie de la mine, trainant à lui seul une charrette personnelle pleine à craquer de vif-argent. Bien évidemment, la paie de Vadim fut tout aussi importante : 80 septims, de quoi passer une semaine à l’auberge sans se poser de question.

Une semaine durant, Vadim enchaîna les jours de travail à la mine, rapportant encore et encore de l’argent. Il avait réussi à faire en sorte de payer un mois complet d’avance à l’aubergiste, et il avait encore assez d’argent pour voir venir. Cependant, une question errait dans l’esprit de Vadim. Durant sa semaine à la mine, l’un des autres mineurs avait parlé à Vadim de devenir mercenaire. Avec son physique et ses aptitudes martiales, il était clair que Vadim n’aurait aucun mal à se faire engager. La décision fût rapidement prise. Il s’installa alors près de l’âtre, aux côtés d’Helgir. Les deux tenaient chacun une bonne assiette de viande chaude et de légumes cuisinés.

_\- Helgir, j’ai réfléchi cette semaine et j’ai pris une décision._

_\- Ah oui ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ?_

_\- Je vais devenir mercenaire. Je vais me faire engager pour mes compétences de Gardien. Je ramènerais encore plus d’argent pour que tu puisses être tranquille._

_\- J’allais dire que ça pouvait être dangereux, mais … Qu’est-ce qu’il pourrait bien t’arriver à toi ?_

_\- Tu as tout compris ! Ne t’en fais pas, je reviendrais ici entre chaque travail._

_\- J’espère bien ! Tu ne vas pas oser abandonner une pauvre future maman seule dans un pays qu’elle connait à peine !_

Les deux Atmorans se laissèrent aller à quelques éclats de rire, et passèrent une soirée chaleureuse avec les gens d’Aubétoile. Dès le lendemain, Vadim commença à se faire connaître en tant que mercenaire. Il enchaîna les petits boulots, et constatant son efficacité, ses différents commanditaires ne cessèrent de le recommander. Jusqu’au jour où il reçu la visite d’une personne qui allait renverser ses habitudes …


End file.
